Harry Potter and the Ax of Doom
by Rilinzil
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and he begins to have strange dreams about a intriguing and mysterious ax.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1.The Ax A large row of trees surrounded Harry there was no way for him to escape; they were slowing closing in on him. It would be a matter of only minutes before the trees began to crush Harry's small body into nothing. Now desperate to find a way out of his foreboding doom Harry reached into his robe pocket for his wand. To his dismay his wand was missing and nowhere to be found. Harry searched fruitlessly in his other pocket, but just when he was about to give in and accept his doom Harry felt a large wooden handle inside his left pocket. He swiftly pulled the object out of his pocket hoping that it was his wand, but Harry was mistaken. Instead of a wand Harry now held and ax in his left hand. He looked at it curiously even though the trees grew ever near. It was a large ax and he wondered how in the world something so large had fit in his pocket to begin with. Harry shook his head realizing there was no time to think of such tiny details when he had larger problems. Harry looked at the trees and immediately saw that they where about now only a yard away from him. He would have to act swiftly to kill of the trees before they reached him. Harry then shifted the large ax to his right hand just then realizing how surprising light the ax felt in his hand. This caused him to gaze at the ax for just a bit longer. The handle was made of a deep oak while the enormous blade was made of solid iron perfect for chopping down trees. Harry now decided the time was right to attack the menacing trees. Harry barely had to do anything it seems almost like the ax was guiding his hands showing how to kills the trees. Within seconds Harry right arm finally came to rest by his side the ax still firmly gripped in his hand. All that remained of the towering trees was splinters and fragments of the trees' bark.  
Even through his great effort Harry had not even broken a sweat while killing the trees and now he did not feel tired at all. In fact Harry instead felt almost refreshed and rested. Harry then placed the ax back into his left pocket where he had found it. As soon as the ax left his hand Harry immediately felt exhausted. Sweat began to pour down his face. Overcome with this new and intense exhaustion Harry collapsed to the ground where he lay for quite some time. After what felt like straining and paining hours Harry heard a distant banging. 'The trees must be coming again,' he thought, 'They are coming while I'm weak to finish the job they started,' but then a strange thing happened the oncoming trees began to call his name it began to grow slowly louder and louder as they drew near. The sound grew so loud that Harry came to a point where he could not stand the sound of his own name.  
"HARRY!!!!!!!" Aunt Petunia screamed as she as she literally ripped Harry Potter from his bed.  
"What?! Bloody hell what is going on!" Harry screamed as he woke to his aunt dragging him from his bed.  
"I will not stand such language in this house!" His aunt informed him as Harry finally awake stood up next to his now messy bed.  
"Sorry Aunt Petunia I was just...er....dreaming," Harry confessed.  
"Dreaming? There is no time for that especially in this house and at this hour how could you be sleeping especially today?" Aunt Petunia demanded. Harry would have groaned if his aunt had not been standing there right then. He now remembered what dreaded day this was. It was none other than cleaning day in the Dursleys' house.  
"No excuse?" Aunt Petunia asked but decided to not wait for an answer, "I want you downstairs and ready to work in four minutes."  
"What about breakfast?" Harry asked.  
"Breakfast, it's lunchtime, but you won't get any of that either today due to your laziness," his aunt explained and then left the room before Harry could object to her decision. Harry gazed over at his tiny little clock and was amazed to discover that it was almost one o' clock in the afternoon. At that very moment a growl came from his stomach. Harry sighed with no lunch and no breakfast Harry would go hungry for most of the day. Sadly Harry was often forced to miss a meal or two due to one reason or another. All that kept him going was the ever present of returning to Hogwarts in the fall.  
A pecking noise came from Harry's small window and he instantly went over to it and opened it so his owl Hedwig could come inside. Hedwig was not alone though next to her flew in Ron's small owl Pig. A small scroll was tied to Pig's right leg. Harry went over to his unmade bed where Pig now rested and preceded to untie the scroll from the small owl's leg as the owl gently pecked as the disheveled sheets on Harry's bed. As soon as Harry finished untying the note Pig took off immediately and flew through the window and back towards his owners home.  
Harry then unrolled the tiny scroll and read the small note inside it read:  
  
Hi Harry,  
How are you? I'm doing great, hopefully Pig gets this to you before your birthday. I figured your aunt and uncle aren't treating you right like usual so I had Hedwig bring you a little snack. Oh and Happy Birthday!!!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry then rolled up the little scroll and stuck it with all of his other letters that his friends had sent him over the past years. He then went over to the small desk where Hedwig now sat contently on top of her cage. In her beak she held a small package by a thin string. Harry took the package and opened it. To his delight Harry saw that a small cake lay before him. Almost immediately Harry devoured the whole cake in his delight and starvation. As he ate he thought about the note that Ron had sent him. Harry suddenly remembered what the date was, it July 31. Harry had almost forgotten his own birthday! Luckily for him that his friend had not.  
Harry had the itching suspicion that the only reason that he had forgotten his birthday due to the fact that his aunt and uncle had that year decided to make his birthday cleaning day in the Dursley household. So instead of even getting a pair of old socks or a used toy that Dudley was sick of Harry would get the simple joy and pleasure of hard labor while his relatives 'supervised' in pleasure. Harry sighed. He never did understand why his relatives hated him so much, most of the time he just wished that he did not have any relatives at all. He hoped that someday soon he would get to live with his godfather Sirius Black instead of having to live with the intolerable Dursleys who hated and despised him.  
"HARRY IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GO TO THAT BLOODY SCHOOL EVER AGAIN!!!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled all the way from downstairs. Harry cringed, he had forgotten about his four-minute time limit. He suspected that he had spent much more that four minutes in his room since his aunt had left him. As quickly as he could Harry changed into a pair of pants and a t-shirt both of course where to big for him they had belonged to Dudley before they had become Harry's. Then as quick as he could Harry bolted down the stair only to run into his uncle.  
"Be more careful you clumsy oaf," Vernon fumed as he picked Harry up from off the floor and sent him into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen his aunt presented him with a pile of dishes about ten feet high. All of them had been used just that morning. Obviously the Dursleys had had a very nice breakfast and lunch without him.  
"When we get back all of those dishes must be done!" Petunia snapped as she put on her coat. Harry turned around dirty pot in hand wondering what in the world was occurring.  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked confused at this relatives' departure.  
"We are taking Dudley to the zoo without you of course," his uncle began, "you of course will stay here to do the dishes and if you get into any funny business you can just forget going back to that freak school of yours this year."  
"Yes sir," Harry answered as he began to set to work on the mountain of dishes as the Dursleys left. Harry was determined that this year nothing would go wrong before departure to school. It seemed that every year since his start at Hogwarts Harry had done something to cause his uncle to say that he could not return. Naturally though Harry had always found a way to go anyway. This year though with no house elves I sight and no Aunt Marge around Harry was convinced there would be no mishaps he only needed to find a way for the Weasleys to come and get him before the beginning of school. Harry knew for a fact the Dursleys would refuse in any way to help Harry get back to school. This would be Harry's fifth year of school and one again he would be able to play Quidditch his favorite thing.  
As all of these thoughts passed through Harry's head he got through about ten dishes only about million more to go. Soon an hour had passed and Harry's pile of dishes had slowly decreased he was beginning to worry that the dishes would not be done before his aunt and uncle return from their trip to the zoo. Luckily for Harry another hour passed and their was no sign of his aunt, uncle, or cousin. After two hours of hard work Harry was beginning to get tired but now only ten dishes remained to be cleaned. Twenty minutes later all of the dishes lay spotless upon the counter. Now all Harry had to do was wait for the Dursleys to return and give him more work on his birthday. Harry stood in the kitchen for a while waiting gazing out the window daydreaming of Hogwarts when he say something in the yard that shone brightly in the sun's rays. Upon further inspection it appeared to be an ax. Uncle Vernon did own an ax but it looked nothing like the one that now lay in the yard. The one that lay in the yard had a large handle of dark oak wood and an enormous blade made of solid iron.  
Upon seeing it clearly through the window Harry thought it look oddly familiar. Like he had actually seen it before maybe in a book or store. Then it came to him this was not ordinary ax. It looked exactly like the ax from his dream, the ax that had saved Harry from the deathly trees. Could it be that it really the ax from Harry's dream? Could this ax truly be an ax of extraordinary power?  
  
Chapter 2. The Ax Again  
  
Harry eager to go and see the ax ran out of the backdoor and into the backyard. Just as the ax was in his reach it vanished into thin air. Harry halted in confusion.  
"Hmmm," Harry mused scratching his head in deep thought. As Harry stood still in complete awe an owl flew overhead. It dropped its heavy package at the sight of Harry and then continued flying without stopping for even a short rest. This resulted in Harry being hit directly on the head by the large and hard package. Everything around Harry began to become black and soon he fell to the ground giving in to the complete abyss. About ten minutes later Harry began to come to, now drowsy and with a throbbing pain in his head.  
"Golly gosh that smarts," Harry moaned as he got up from the ground. Next to where he had fallen lay the large wrapped package the owl had dropped. Harry slowly picked it up and unwrapped it. Inside was a large book. The cover read: 'Magical Artifacts and Relics by Sinthia Wandworth' Harry gazed at the book in slight confusion,  
"Who in their right state of mind would be sending me a book," Harry began. His question was soon answered when a note from Hermione fell from the inside of the leather bound cover. Harry picked up the note and began to read it:  
  
Hello Harry, Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy the book I got you. It really is fascinating it talks about all of the magical objects those wizards from Ancient Egypt and the Middle Ages along with other old civilations used. Doesn't it sound exciting! Well Happy Birthday! Hope to see you at Diagon Alley!  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry shook his head as he placed the large book under his arm,  
"Well at least she means well," Harry sighed. Figuring that the Dursleys would soon return Harry ran inside to make sure that all the dishes still remained perfectly clean. To his dismay all of the dishes lay covered in grease and dirt.  
"How in the world did this happen!?" Harry exclaimed aloud in exasperate and dread. When he had left the kitchen about half and hour ago all of the dishes had been spotless now they lay dirtier than they had been to begin with. Upon further investigation Harry discovered that the dishes were not only covered in filth but one each dish a letter was written. Harry began spelling out the letters starting from the very left,  
"T-H-E-A-X-W-I-L-L-C-O-M-E-O-N-L-Y-T-O-O-N-E-W-H-O-I-S-P-U-R-E-O-F-H- E-A-R-T-A-N-D-W-H-O-S-E-Q-U-E-S-T-I-S-J-U-S-T." The message stopped after the T on the fifty-fifth dish. Harry looked over the message again and discovered the message that the letters spelt,  
"The ax will come only to one who is pure of heart and whose quest is just, hmm I wonder what that is supposed to mean," Harry pondered. Just then a dreaded sound reached Harry's ears the very sound of the front door opening. Harry panicked if his aunt and uncle saw the mess that now lay before him they would definatly make sure there was no way for Harry to ever return to school. Desperate Harry went out to meet his relatives hoping to distract them so they would not enter the kitchen.  
"Harry I expect those dishes are spotless," Petunia explained as she got ready to head towards the kitchen. Harry jumped out in front of her blocking the way to the kitchen,  
"Um..I think we should talk in the living room, not go to the kitchen." Dudley charged Harry trying to push his way through,  
"I don't care what you say Potter I'm hungry!" he bellowed. Harry's breath was knocked out of him by Dudley's blow and Dudley then easily made it past Harry. Petunia and Vernon soon followed their son into the kitchen. Immediately Harry heard a large and shrill scream that was undoubtedly Aunt Petunia. Harry ran into the kitchen not really knowing what he would say about the mess,  
"I can explain it's...." Harry became silent at the sight of the dishes. They all lay on the counter spotless just like Harry had left them when he had gone outside to look at the ax in the yard. Harry removed his glassed and inspected them,  
"I've got to get new glasses," he muttered to himself.  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Uncle Vernon demanded upon seeing Harry enter the kitchen.  
"What do you mean? I did what you told me to do," Harry argued.  
"Ha, what normal human being could have finished all of those dishes in the time while we were gone!" Petunia accused.  
"You know what I ask about doing the 'm' word in my house!" his uncle roared.  
"But Uncle Vernon I didn't use magic honestly!" Harry promised.  
"That's the last straw young man!" Vernon growled as he grabbed Harry by his arm and dragged him up back to his room.  
"Just for saying that..that word in this house there will be no supper for you and your never going back to that freak school of your either!" his uncle condemned as he closed the door locking Harry in his tiny bedroom. Harry immediately fell onto his bed in despair. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried his uncle found an excuse to not allow him to attend Hogwarts anymore. This time he hadn't even done anything and had gotten into trouble. Harry began to wonder what in the world he would do now. With his uncle watching him like a hawk their was no way he would be able to send any letters to his friends without one of his relatives stopping him. This time Harry would have to find a way to get to Hogwarts without any of his friends help. Harry thoughts for a few minutes but all of the plans that he came up with were either against the law or would result in the ministry of magic to come and arrest him for misuse of magic on muggles.  
"Sometimes I really hate, my relatives," Harry muttered aloud as he lay on his bed staring at the blank ceiling.  
As soon as he finished speaking a bright light filled Harry's entire room. Harry was forced to shield his eyes from its blinding rays. After a few minutes the light began to fade to reveal something unbelievable.  
"You look exactly like me. Who are you?" Harry asked very confused.  
"I am you," The creature answered. Harry could not believe his eyes before him stood a person that looked exactly like him except for the fact this person appear almost to be a spirit or a ghost.  
"What do you mean, you are me. That makes no sense," Harry reasoned.  
"But I am you I can prove it, ask me a question that only Harry would know," the spirit asked.  
"What is my favorite color?" Harry asked confidently.  
"Green," The spirit answered just as confidently  
"Lucky guess, let's try another one," Harry urged.  
"Ok, one more I suppose, but I am telling the truth I am you,"  
"Yeah, Yeah, here's my question what if the name of the school I go to?"  
"Hogwarts."  
"Wow, you are good. Maybe you are right what number am I thinking of right now,"  
"3412768403019375235732018402820581049."  
"Wicked! You are me, so if you are me what are you going here?" Harry asked himself.  
"I came to help you find a way out of his house and on your way to Hogwarts," the second Harry answered.  
"Really! That's fantastic! But if you are me then how is it that I did not think of a plan?" Harry asked.  
"Well I'm not exactly you, I'm in a way another you," the second Harry explained, "Enough chatting though I am here to tell you how to escape."  
"How?" Harry asked.  
"It disappoints me that you Harry Potter, cannot figure out a way to escape his own room," the second Harry stated.  
"Well how was I supposed to figure a way out, the door will be locked!" Harry explained.  
"Bloody hell," the second Harry muttered, "You could use the window," he suggested. "The window?" Harry questioned. Harry pondered this thought for a moment, "Hmmmmmm. What an ingenious idea! Wow you're really smart for not being real!" "Thanks," the second Harry said, "I must go now, good luck getting to school.." "Wait," Harry Potter interrupted, "Will I get to see you again?" "The next time you're in a dilemma, and with your limited brain capacity it will probably be soon," the second Harry stated he then disappeared in a quick puff of smoke. Harry blinked several times and then took off his glasses, "I really need to get new glasses," he muttered, "or else a lot of magical things are happening in this house that I don't understand." Harry once again began to think of the ax that had laid in the yard just that afternoon and then there was that strange occurrence with the dishes. Harry began to wonder if the occurrence were somehow linked but if so he was not sure how. Harry shook his head in frustration no matter how hard he tried he could not figure out what the message on the dishes truly meant. 'Maybe it's a secret code,' Harry thought. Harry yawned. He just realized how tried he truly was. It was already late Harry guessed about midnight from the dark sky he could see through his small window. Harry decided that sleeping would be the best thing for him now. He hoped to wake early in the morning before his relatives so that he could gather all of his school supplies and plan his escape to Diagon Alley. Now though Harry wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget all the confusing events that had occurred on his birthday. So Harry threw the book Hermione had given him onto the floor and crawled into his bed where he fell immediately into a deep sleep. That night Harry dreamt of going to Diagon Alley and seeing his friends. They went shopping and when they arrived at the Quidditch shop the ax sat in the window. Harry along with his friends looked in amazement at the ax. Slowly the crowds grew and more and more came to admire the beautiful ax. Then a very terrible thing happened. Draco arrived with his father and they entered into the shop. To Harry horror the shop keeper came to the window and grabbed the ax out of it. A minute later Malfoy came out of the shop ax held triumphantly up high for everyone to see. The large crowd rushed over to see Draco and admire his newly purchased ax. Harry stood alone even his friends had gone to admire the ax that Malfoy now possessed. In rage and anger Harry drew out his wand but it instantly turned into a snake that fell to the ground. It stared at Harry its large red eyes reminded Harry of flames, "Take the ax," It hissed. Harry looked over to where Draco now stood. "Take the ax," the snake hissed again. Just when Harry was going to ask how the snake turned back into a wand. Harry instantly picked it up and pointed the wand at the ax. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry muttered. The ax slowly lifted from Malfoy's hand and landed next to Harry. Immediately the crowd began to applaud and chant. "Harry!" "Harry!" "Harry!" they cheered. 


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Harry's Plan Goes Bung  
  
Harry woke early that morning and was relieved to discover that no Draco Malfoy lay in miles of him. The dream had been both a terrifying and dreary one. If Draco got an ax like the one from Harry's dream Harry would be crushed. He had to have that ax before Draco!  
First though Harry would have to get out of his house before be began to daydream about his future at Hogwarts. Harry crept to his door and was pleased to discover that it was not locked at all. Harry suspected that his uncle had unlocked it before he had gone to bed. Sure Harry's relatives hated him but they didn't want the police coming and arresting them for charges of child abuse. So instead of torturing Harry all the time his relatives simple abused him in the privacy of their own home instead of in the public. Things had never changed with the Dursleys and they never would. Harry would always hate them and they would always hate Harry.  
As Harry snuck down the creaky stairway he could hear his uncle's loud snoring from his bedroom downstairs. Luckily for Harry all of his relatives would sleep through a natural disaster let alone a boy of fifteen sneaking down a creaky set of stairs. Harry deciding that there was no point in sneaking down stairs that creaked loudly either way began to walk normally down the stairs. He was half way down when he placed his foot on one of the last stairs and the wooden step fell through. Harry became immediately unbalanced and flew through the air soon landing at the bottom of the stairs with a large 'thud'. Harry did not move for a minute due to pain and pure terror that he might have awoken one of his relatives. The sound of Vernon's snoring once again reached his ears. Harry sighed. He was still undetected and safe. With a slight struggle Harry rose from the floor still sore with a few acquired bruises that would appear in the next few days, but other than that he was fine.  
The now sore Harry headed to the closet where Harry's relatives had locked away his wand. Due to the discovery of Harry's godfather the Dursleys had given in to letting Harry have all of his other magical possessions and school supplies provided that they never saw them. Harry's uncle though had confiscated Harry's wand in fear that his nephew would curse him or another member of the family. Since Uncle Vernon was not known for his intelligence he had not even taken the time to lock the closet door or set any barrier to prevent Harry from getting his priced wand. He simply opened the closet grabbed his wand and headed quickly back up stairs. This time Harry made sure that he avoided the broken stair. Luckily for Harry be would be long gone before his uncle or aunt could blame him for the broken stair.  
Harry closed his bedroom door behind him and then quickly collected all of his belonging onto his bed. His plan was to throw all of his belongings in the bush that lay just under his window then he would jump out afterwards. Harry began this process and one by one his belonging landed into the bush softly. Even Harry's heavy and large trunk did not make much noise as it fell on top of the rest of Harry's belongings that already lay there. Last and certainly least was Harry threw the book Hermione had given him out the window. It appeared that a page or two fell out but Harry didn't care he didn't actually intend to read it. It would be just another book to sit on his bookshelf and look pretty but never be read.  
Now the time had finally come for Harry himself to go out the window. Harry headed over but to his dismay no matter how hard he tried he could not fit through the tiny window. What was he to do now? All of his belongings lay waiting and sat stuck inside his room. The spirit's plan was not going to work after all. Harry did not know what to do now. Since he was to big for the window there was no other chance of escape as far as he could think. He sat on his bed and pondered for a short minute of any other ways out of the house that would get him on his way to Hogwarts. None came to mind. Harry's head then began to ache from all of his thinking. Harry then began to feel defeated.  
"My plan has gone bung!" Harry cried, "How am I to leave now?" Suddenly a plan so crazy and insane that Harry might be able to pull it off formed in his head. Maybe just maybe Harry could sneak out the front door. Unlike his window Harry could actually fit through the door. Excitedly Harry headed back down the stairs and to the front door. Harry took a deep breath hoping that his plan would work. He slowly opened the door stepped outside and closed the door behind him. His plan had worked! Now Harry could finally be one his way to Hogwarts. It was so early in the morning that the whole street still lay fast asleep except Harry.  
Now quite content Harry removed his wand from its case and immediately signaled the Knight Bus. It soon appeared and Harry was given assistance with his many belonging. To his surprise no one else was on the bus. The driver told him that business had been slow lately due to some mysterious deaths that had recently occurred in the wizarding world. The driver handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet before Harry headed to his bed. Harry thanked him then went to his assigned bed and looked at the headline it read, 'He-who-must-not-be-named kills two more wizards'  
"What's so mysterious about that?" Harry wondered aloud.  
"It's not who did it that's mysterious," the driver relied overhearing Harry, "It's how they died, really the Ministry had no true proof it was you know who, but everyone thinks it's him. He's coming back and more powerful than ever some say. Plus the Dark Mark was seen at every death scene."  
"Strange," Harry mumbled as he read over the article. The two wizards were found at the same time in totally different places miles and miles away. Yet how could Voldemort be in more than one place at a time? A great fear filled Harry, he needed to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible because he knew the only one would could really protect him was Dumbledore. 


End file.
